


Sui Generis

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [774]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just how does the team fare once Tony leaves?





	Sui Generis

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/14/2001 for the word [sui generis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/14/sui%20generis).
> 
> sui generis  
> Being the only example of its kind;constituting a class of its own; unique.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #424 Smoke.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sui Generis

As the years passed after Tony left, it became clear to Gibbs that Tony was sui generis. His team kept expanding against his will and yet the cases did not get finished faster. It didn’t seem to matter how many people were on his team. They couldn’t close cases as fast as Tony did.

Currently, Gibbs watched his current team mull around completely confused. He had 8 people on his team, now, which was insane in his opinion. Even more insane, however, was the fact that none of them had noticed the smoke coming from nearby.

Shaking his head in disgust, Gibbs headed over to check out what the cause of the smoke was. He was sure it would somehow relate to their current case.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
